


I Wish

by jesslovesducks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Literally some poem, i just remembered it, i wrote it about five years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslovesducks/pseuds/jesslovesducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty sure i thought i was a genius when i wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

I wish

I wish I knew how hot it was,  
in the middle of the sun.  
I wish I knew why teachers think,  
going to school is fun.

I wish I knew why fish can swim,  
and monkeys can climb trees.  
I wish I knew, who found out,  
honey comes from bees.

I wish I knew so many things,  
but we can’t know it all.  
So instead I’ll sit here,  
staring at the wall.


End file.
